Not Far From Home (Private Roleplay)
'Rules:' *This is a military based roleplay between the Buthuaian Government and Jkirk Federations, all actions within these two timelines are considered canon will affect thire history/ situations. *No rated PG-13 *Have fun, we already no them XD 'Prologue:' Months after the discovery of the large airship and the assassination of General Francis by the Imperial Armored Core, things begin to heat up with the two factions as multiple issues occur. Though with the two faction's newer alliance with each, could they handle for what is to come? (WIP) 'Chapter One: Newer Generations' ''-Months after the assassination of their leader General Francis, the remains of the Buthuian Race was forced to move from once they called home to newer lush lands. The total population of 3,100 begun to migrate to their new home as 30 tan colored tanks guard their sides. Lines of older, rustic vehicles followed behind as they carried supplies and other broke down vehicles. Families, women, and childern were placed in the middle of the mass convoy to protect them outsiders.-'' - Ontop of a nearby cliff next to an old school motorcycle stood a fimiliar female as she watches the massive convoy as they head to the northren lands of Mobius.- Assisting the convoy would be two squadrons of Jkirkian T7-N4 VTOLs, providing aerial coverage for the convoy in case it were to suddenly come under fire. Another familiar individual would be standing next to the female, as he too watched the convoy head to it's destination, his arms crossed. - "I see you always make your present kown Adex", she says as she looks at the aerial craft. Then looking back to the convoy she watches them as they move onto the horizon, "though I wished my father was able to see this.." - "I'm sure he would've been glad to see his people finally out from underneath the ground." The individual named Adex replied, as he turned to face her. "It's a shame what happened though.. I could tell he was a good man." - She nods, "he was a great man..cared for his people, I knew his Lieutenant was no good though..I shoud have taken care of him myself." Looking at them, she glances to Adex as she moves to the motorcycle. "It should be a day or so before they get to their destination, though I think they we'll be making camp for the night after a few more miles. Though the high concil wants a meeting tonight on what to do with the death of my father, care to join Adex?", she says to him. - "I'll be glad to join.. I hope they won't mind if I brought along a couple of young ones though, heh." Adex said. - A bit surprise to his comment she glances to him, "it wouldn't hurt anyone I think, you can bring them if you want." Looking at him, "I see your a father then?" - "Indeed I am." He said, as he looked at her with a casual expression. "Two children to be specific, a son that kind of looks like a younger me, and a daughter that looks more of her mother than me." - "I see, knowing how you are they were probably well raised", Alisa says as she gets onto the motorcycle and starts it. "Come by the large tent when to the convoy stops in a few hours", she says to him as places places her pistol to the side of the motorcycle. "Alright. I will see you and the council there." Adex said in confirmation. - She nods to him as she speeds off to the convoy- ''- Hours pass as the day becomes night, the once long convoy is now collected together as many tents were set up. Vehicles, both military and civilian, were collected together as a selected few watched over them. In the middle lied a large light tan tent with 3 large radar dishes outside of them. -'' Said radar dishes may detect an incoming aircraft.. it'll be designated as a friendly. As it would come into visual view, it looked to be a Jkirkian aerostat, specifically designated as the JFAS Velocity. ''- Noticing the craft on radar, two guards walk out of the tent and to an open area as one held glowing sticks as he waves it around. -'' The JFAS Velocity hovered above the camp, as a Holomane Transport emerged from it's only hangar. The pilot sees the two guards with their glowing stickings, as they began to land in that open area where they were marking for landing. ''- Both guards worn dark blue outfits with a dark red slash around the torso and a red line along the right side of the touser. One carried a rifle while the other had one slung to his back and placing back the glowing sticks as they watched it land.. -'' The Holomane made a successful landing as it touched down on the ground. Upon landing, four individuals exited the transport. One of them was Adex, with the other three looking to be young individuals.. one of which even looked like Adex, only younger. "Greetings." Adex said to the guards. - "Good evening Mr. Adex, we're task to escort you and your young ones to the main tent. Right this way", one of the guards says to him as he begins to walk. - "Very well, then." Adex said as he and the three young ones followed the guards. ''- The other guard watching as he follows behind. As a few minutes pass over both guards led them to a large light tan tent with 3 large radar dishes next to it. One of them opened the tent for the guest as Alisa stood near with 10 others next to a large table with radios and monitors on it. The 10 were mixed of different spieces of their kind and worn mixed clothing, one of them wore what appears to be an admiral outfit with multiple medals on it.-'' - "Good evening Adex, nice to see you again", says Alisa as she looks at the young ones. "I am guessing these are the lovely kids you were talking about", she says to him in a light manor. - "Good to see you as well. And yes, these are my children.... well, these two anyway." Adex said, as he gestured to the two young ones with the same red fur as him. - "Oh, then who is the other one?", she says to him as she looks to the non-red fur one. - "Just a friend of mine." The young one that looked like a younger Adex replied for his father before he could answer. - "A friend of yours?", says Alisa says as she goes to the young one and kneels down and looks then gets up and walks to the table. "What is your names young ones?", she says to them. - "My name is Joshua. Joshua Sentrium Burns." The young male replied in a casual tone. "My full name is Jayden Sarah Burns, nice to meet you!" The young, red furred female replied in a friendly tone. "I'm Marilyn, Marilyn Bagley Regis." The cyan furred female replied in a joyful tone. - "Ah very interesting names you all have". says Alisa as she looks to Adex and goes to sit down in a chair. "Take a seat, this meeting might be a bit..depending on how short it might be", she says as she glares to the 10 others as they begin to take their seats...though the Admiral remained standing up.- Adex nods as he takes a seat. If they were any spare seats anywhere, they would also take them.. otherwise, they'd just be standing. - Alisa sighs as she forgot and nods to one of the guards as he exits the tent, then within minutes comes back with 3 folding chairs as he sets them up by Adex. "My apologize, some of the concuil forgot that we have guess..", she says in a bit of a tone to them.- "It's alright." Joshua said in a reassuring tone, as the three young ones proceeded to take their seats. Joshua would be sitting on the right of Jayden, with Marilyn on the left of her. - The admiral cleared his throat as he walks around the group and looks to Alisa, "seeing that we are all seated we can get this meeting over with as quick as we can. You were all called here with the death of the leader General Francis, a close friend of mine and one of the last generation of Lipsions that fought during the older wars with the Imperial Armored Core. Though with his death being a tragic even we need a new leader..", he says to the group as one stands up, but quickly sits back down as he looks around. - Adex and the young ones also look around, as they remained silent. - One of the others, a younger female in her 30's stands up as she rasies her hand "I was one the witnesses to read Francis Will..he proclaimed Alisa to take the throne when our people settle into our newer lands..."- -Hearing this Alisa quicklys gets up as she slams her hands onto the table, "oh hell no! Do you think your going to but me in a pretty dress and sit me on a throne for the rest of my life, that is out of the question!", she says as she slightly raises her voice.- "His will you say? Hmm.." Adex said. "..How come you don't want to take your father's position?" He asked Alisa in a calm tone. - "And watch my race suffer as I sit idle in a room...I can't Adex it is not in my most interest to take that position..", Alisa says in a calm tone. Saying that she moves away from the table as she goes and exits the tent. - - The admiral sighs as he looks to them, "well the went fair....". - "..Hm.." Adex said as he watched her exit the tent.. he suddenly stood up from his seat. "Remain here, please." He said to the three young ones, as he proceeded to move towards the exit of the tent, possibly to pursue after Alisa. ''- As he exits the group continues to talk about other issues as they disscus things, not realizing the kids were still there. -'' - Alisa stands next to the radar dishes as she looks into the horizion as lights illuminated a town miles away from them. Thinking, she crosses her arms as she continues to look and sigh.- As the council discussed their matters, the three young ones just remained in silence as to not interrupt them.. Joshua looked to be highly interested in their discussions and therefore paid attention to what they were saying. Jayden rested her head upon Joshua's left shoulder as she too paid attention, albeit less interested but had nothing else to do. Marilyn would also be listening to their discussions as well. Adex sees where Alisa was standing, and proceeded to approach her. "Hey." He said in a soft, calm tone. - Alisa glances back as she sigh, "hay...sorry you had to see me like that Adex..I have a bit of a short temper to things like that.." - "It's alright. My son can let his temper get ahold of him as well at times." He said as he now stood beside her. - "I see, I am surprise they remained quiet during that...", she says looking to him then back to the horizon. "I just...don't want to be in my families position...I don't want to remain in one spot for the rest of my life..to deal with our race's politics...I would rather be with my unit out there..to live a normal life..but there is no normal life for our race, always running..hidding...", she says to him. - "Hm.. I hadn't realized that." He said. "..So the question is, who'll take the position?" Category:Roleplays